Prom-night magic . .
by athene-chan
Summary: Bura is crushed when Goten asks Paresu to the prom instead of her . . Will Marron's crazy idea work out? Please read + reply! ^_^ This is my very first fic. Should I continue?


Bura lay in her bed, teardrops welling in her large turquoise eyes. She had just recieved the the news from Marron-- Goten was taking Paresu to the prom. As she clutched her favorite stuffed bear to her chest, she let out a long sigh before reluctantly pulling herself out of bed. She walked slowly to her mirror, noting that her mascara had run. "I look like a raccoon.", she stated to herself a bit loudly. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Bura-chan? Can I come in?", asked the soft voice of her bestfriend right outside her bedroom. Brightening a bit, Bura made a dash for a kleenex to wipe off her mascara. "Sure, door's open M-chan.", she replied using her best cheerful voice. The door slowly creaked open, revealing Marron standing there; a worried expression on her pretty face. "I just had to come over to make sure you're okay..", she said as she entered Bura's room. Attempting a smile as she removed the last traces of ebony from around her eyes, Bura simply shrugged. "Hey, he's not worth it..Why spend my prom night crying over a guy who obviously is in love with some bimbo when he could have me?", she joked.  
  
Marron sat down on the bed. Looking into Bura's eyes which were red from crying, she knew that Bura did not mean what she said. "Oh, Bura..I'm so sorry..", she whispered, holding her arms out to her bestfriend. Tearing up again, Bura swallowed a sob as she fell into Marron's arms. "I can't believe he would do this!", she cried into Marron's shoulder. Pulling her face back to face Bura, Marron smiled kindly. "You deserve much better, hun. Don't let something like this bring you down..", she said softly. Bura gazed back at her friend, seeing pain in her eyes. "M-chan, I don't know what I would do without a friend like you.", she whispered. Smiling slightly, Marron brushed a strand of turquoise hair from Bura's cheek. "We'll find you a date to the prom..", she continued after a pause, "..And he'll make every girl there jealous. And you'll make every guy there jealous..", Marron said.  
  
Bura tilted her head to the side, curious. "What do you mean..? All of the good dates are taken.", she said. Marron's blue eyes sparkled with sudden excitement, as a brilliant idea struck her. "What if..", she began as she leaned forward to whisper into Bura's ear. Bura's eyes widened when she heard Marron's idea. "W-What?!", she exclaimed, releasing herself from Marron's embrace. Marron giggled slightly. "It'll be perfect! He's cool, and he can be sweet ..when he wants to, that is. Best of all, he's about a million times handsomer than Son Goten-kun will ever be!", she stated. Bura layed back onto the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "B-But..He's your uncle!", she said rather loudly. Marron stood, and gestured dramatically.  
  
"Yes, yes! I can see it now..Miss Bura Briefs and Juunanagou! Prom King and Queen! Most drooled over couple of the millennium! I swear, Goten-kun would totally regret taking Paresu to the prom. She'd be old news in an instant!", Marron proclaimed. "Woah.. You think so?..Wait, how are you going to convince Juu-kun to go to a prom?..He's not the kind of guy to dress up in a tux, ya know.", Bura inquired, yet she had to admit to herself the idea was exciting. "I have my ways..", Marron replied with a grin. Bura shook her head, and smiled. "I sure hope this'll work.", she said. Marron stood and stretched her arms. "I just know it will..", she said. "Well, I gotta run. I promised Videl-san that I would cook dinner for Gohan-san and Pan-chan. She's working tonight." Bura stood to escort Marron to the hallway. "Alright, Marron-chan!..And good luck with that Uncle of yours!"  
  
Later that evening . . .  
  
Juunanagou lay sprawled out onto his couch, an empty soda can resting on his chest. He was fast asleep. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. After about the third ring, he opened one eye in annoyance. Frowning, he picked up the phone from it's reciever, and growled. "What do you want?", he inquired grumpily. "Oh Uncle Juunanagou, you really should learn to be more polite..", spoke the voice of Marron on the other end of the line. Juunanagou sat upright, and scratched his head. "Marron-chan..? Ah, how's my favorite neice?", he asked her. "Oh, i'm just great. But do you remember my friend, Bura-chan? Bulma-san and Vegeta-sama's daughter..?", she said.  
  
Juunanagou thought for a moment. "Yes, I met her on my last visit..Why?", he inquired curiously. "Well, she has a problem ..And I think you can help her out.", Marron replied with a subtle hint of slyness in her voice. Yawning into the phone, Juunanagou stared out the livingroom window. "What's up?", he asked his neice. "Well you see, Bura-chan has a huge crush on Son Goten..But he asked another girl to our prom. She was just so heartbroken! I offered to see if you would maybe escort her, being that you are such a .. a .. Nice person! You would help her, wouldn't you?", Marron pleaded into the phone. There was silence. "Uncle Juunanagou?", Marron asked. Juunanagou sighed. He never really cared for social events, but he couldn't very well let down his neice and her bestfriend without feeling guilty. "If it means that much to you guys..Sure, I suppose it wouldn't hurt.", he reluctantly agreed. "OH THANK YOU!", Marron yelled a bit too loud into the phone. Juunanagou cringed slightly. "What's the date?", he asked. "Oh..Just this Friday.", Marron replied. "Well, i'll see ya then! Don't forget to bring a tux and a corsage for Bura-chan, okay? Thanks again, Uncle Juunana!" There was a click, then silence. Juunanagou rested the phone back onto the reciever. "..What have I gotten myself into..", he mumbled to himself. A tuxedo? Corsage?  
  
That following thursday . .  
  
"Marron-chan, what do ya think?", Bura busted out from the dressing room, clad in a long, velvet crimson prom dress which fit her form perfectly. "Oh Bura, it's beautiful!", Marron exclaimed cheerfully. "I say this is a keeper!", she added as Bura modeled the expensive dress. "Ditto!", Bura replied happily. Suddenly, the doors to the shop swung open. In stepped none other than Paresu, her arm linked with Goten's. Marron turned to stare just as Bura stumbled back into the dressing room, not wanting to be seen. "Oh..Hey, Goten. Paresu.", Marron greeted them flatly. Paresu smiled, and Marron noticed her grip tightening ever so slightly on Goten's arm. Goten, oblivious to the girls hatred towards one another, just grinned. "Marron- chan! Hi!", he greeted her. "Come on, Goten-kun..", Paresu ordered as she practically drug her boyfriend towards a display of dresses, many of which Marron and Bura had already decided were rather ugly. Dashing towards the dressing room, Marron whispered into the door which Bura hid behind. "Here, i'll pay for the dress. You wait for me outside!", she said. Tossing the beautiful dress over the door, Bura replied thankfully, "I owe ya, M-chan!" Think nothing of it, Marron thought to herself as she made her way to the cashregister, Paresu's constant babbling filling the store.  
  
Friday evening . .  
  
"..J-Juunanagou?", Juuhachi exclaimed at the sight of her brother standing in her doorway. "Heh ..The one and only, sis.", he replied, inviting himself in. His twin sister stared in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Marron-chan's birthday isn't for another four months.", she said. "Ah..As always, you're just so happy to see your only sibling..", Juunanagou replied. "As a matter of fact, Marron-chan called. It seems that i've got a date with her friend..Bura is it?", he asked. Juuhachi nodded, then suddenly smirked. "What's with the suit, brother? Trying to impress Vegeta's daughter?", she teased. Juunanagou scowled. "It was a requirement. This wasn't my idea..It was Marron-chan's. Furthermore, I don't even remember who Bura is. Is she the one with the black hair? Orange bandana?", he asked. J uuhachi couldn't help but laugh. "No, silly. That's Pan, Gohan's daughter.", she said. Juunanagou sighed, and crossed his arms lightly. "So many new faces.. Which one is Bura?", he asked curiously. After all, he was to escort her to her prom that very night. His sister rolled her eyes. "I think that she was away visiting Dr. Briefs at his retirement home last time you visit..Ah, she's an image of Bulma. You'll know her when you see her.", she replied. All of a sudden there was a ring of the doorbell. "COMING!!", Marron practically screamed down the stairs, as she made her way past her mother and uncle. "Oh, hi Uncle Juunanagou. Thanks for making it.", she said politely, giving him a hug before swinging open the door.  
  
"M-chan!", Bura exclaimed, as the two girls hugged each other tightly. Bura was dressed beautifully in her crimson gown, her hair pulled into a elegant bun. Loose strands fell framing her pretty face. She studied her bestfriend, who wore a baby blue shimmering gown with her hair let down, and a white rose behind her ear. "You look beautiful!!", they both exclaimed at the same time. Juuhachi rolled her eyes, as her brother stared at Bura. "Oh, B-chan, my uncle's here!", Marron pointed to the man standing next to her mother. Bura's eyes widened when she noticed him. He was just as handsome as Marron had described him, maybe more! "Uhm..Hi..", was all that Bura could say. She felt stupid, and blushed. Juunanagou held out a clear box, which held inside a black carnation corsage. "Nice to meet you, .. Prom date.", he said to her with a slight smile. He opened the box and removed the corsage. As Juuhachi and Marron watched, Juunanagou pinned the lovely flower to Bura's dress. Blushing further, Bura said, "It's so pretty..Thank you!" Juunanagou nodded. "Well, we're going to be late..Mom, i'll ride with Uncle Juunana and Bura-chan. I love you!", Marron said to her mother. Smiling, Juuhachi leaned over and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "You three have fun.", she said as the three of them made their way outside to Juunanagou's car.  
  
At the prom . .  
  
As the trio pulled up, they could see that many of the kids were already there. Juunanagou quickly found a parking spot, and jumped out of the car to let Marron and Bura out. He held a slight frown on his face, which both of the girls found amusing. "Oh, Uncle Juunanagou. I know how you hate getting out and socializing..", Marron teased. Juunanagou found himself chuckling.  
  
"Well, it all seems worth it, showing up with two beautiful girls such as yourselfs.", he replied with a wink aimed at Bura. They then entered Orange Star High, into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Near the punch table stood Trunks, standing off to the side. Bura noted a few girls staring after her handsome brother, but she knew how loyal he could be. "M-chan, there's your loverboy!", Bura exclaimed with a giggle. Blushing, Marron playfully punched Bura's arm. "Not infront of Uncle Juunanagou!", she giggled. Juunanagou simply rolled his eyes in Trunks' direction, yet offered a lighthearted smile at his neice. "Go have fun. But if he lays one hand on you with the exception of dancing, i'm obliged for your mothers sake to kill him.", he said with mock cheerfulness. Bura smiled. "Go have the time of your life, M-chan.", she whispered as Marron took off. She shook her head with a smile as the two shy lovebirds greeted each other with a blush, and Trunks led Marron onto the dimmly lit dance floor."So..", Juunanagou began. "Would you like to dance?", he asked her. Bura thought she heard a hint of shyness in his voice, and smiled. "I'd love to, Juu-kun.", she replied, offering her small hand to Juunanagou, who took it and led her out to the dance floor. A fast-paced dance song was just coming to an end, and the other couples began to slow down as a slow song took it's place.  
  
Wise men say . . Only fools rush in, But I can't help, falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin . . If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Nervously, Bura imitated the moves of other girls around her. She was not the best dancer in the world, especially when it came to this. Surprisingly enough, Juunanagou made not one mistake. He rested his chin on the top of Bura's head. As she became more accustomed to the steps, Bura closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Never would she have thought that she would end up slow dancing with her bestfriends uncle. Her fairytale prom had always ended in being swept off her feet by Son Goten-kun, whom she had loved since her early years. "Your hair smells nice..", Juunanagou mumbled, breaking Bura's thoughts. She felt herself blushing again. "Thanks, it's strawberry kiwi spray..", she murmered back.  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling so it goes . . Some things are meant to be  
  
Gazing to her left, Bura spotted Marron and Trunks moving slowly to the rhythm. She giggled. Trunks was trying his best, but seemed to be having a hard time. She knew that Marron didn't mind, as long as she was by his side. Sighing softly, she nestled herself closer to her prom date.  
  
Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you . .  
  
As the song ended, Juunanagou pulled back and smiled at Bura. He never anticipated such a beautiful creature would have to resort to being escorted by someone like him to her prom. "Would you like to take a break?", he asked. "We can get some punch or something." Smiling slightly, Bura nodded her head in agreement. "Sure, I was about to suggest the same thing.", she replied. Juunanagou placed his hand around hers, and led her towards the punch bowl. When they reached it, he let go of her hand. Grabbing a cup, he filled it full of fruitpunch and handed it to Bura. "Thanks.", she took her cup and sipped. Leaning against the table, Juunanagou studied his " date ". Juuhachigou was wrong when she said that Bura looked like Bulma-san. This young girl was much more beautiful than her mother. Sighing, he crossed his arms. Bura set down her cup. "What? Is there something on my face?", she asked. Juunanagou chuckled softly. "No, Bura-chan. You look perfect.", he replied. Bura beamed, and moved to stand next to him. "Everyone seems so happy, don't they?", Juunanagou murmered. Bura nodded. "It's a magical night for many..", she replied with her eyes fixated on the strobe lights which bounced from wall to wall, and the silver streamers which glittered for effect. "I feel lucky to have had the chance to be with you tonight.", Juunanagou stated. Bura tilted her head to the side, questioningly. "What..? Why?", she inquired.  
  
Juunanagou had a faraway look in his eyes, as he gazed at Bura. "I never went to my prom..Or, if I did i'm afraid I can't remember. I don't remember anything from when I was your age.", he replied softly. "It's like, i've just been given a second chance. I'm not going to lie to you Bura-chan, I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of coming here tonight. But now, I see the importance..The magic of this night."  
  
Bura looked at Juunanagou, wide-eyed at his words. "Thats so sad!", she exclaimed. Juunanagou moved his hand to brush a stray strand of Bura's hair back from her face. "Perhaps the ending will make up for the sadness.", he replied. At that moment, he slowly leaned forward to give Bura a kiss on the forehead. However, something else caught her attention. She pulled sharply back, staring past Juunanagou, who now had a hurt expression on his face. "Bura-chan..?", he asked, turning to where she stared.  
  
Hand-in-hand and as oblivious as ever, Goten and Paresu strolled into the party. Goten waved cheerfully to a few people he recognized, as Paresu clung protectively to his shoulder. She wore a blaring yellow gown, with a white lily corsage pinned into her hair. Goten was clad in a dark blue suit. A frown came to Juunanagou's lips. "So..Is he..?", he asked. Bura nodded, but didn't say a word as Goten and his date made their way towards the two. "Bura-chan! How's it going?", Goten asked her. Bura looked from Goten to Juunanagou, who simply stood there with a newfound cold look in his eyes, which she knew was aimed for her. She knew she deserved it however, for ruining their moment. To make matters worse, it was because of Goten. "Everythings going fine, Goten-kun. I'm really enjoying myself..Have you met Juunanagou?", she asked while attempting a warm smile. Goten arched an eyebrow as he looked at Juunanagou. "Isn't he Juuhachi-san's brother?", he inquired. Bura nodded. Paresu shifted her gaze from her date to Juunanagou, a sudden starry glint catching her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe Bura's introduced me to you..", Paresu said. Juunanagou smirked slightly. "Theres not much to introduce. I'm Juunanagou ..And you are?", he asked. "Paresu..You can call me Paresu-chan, though.", she replied with a giggle. Goten looked on with his usual blank expression, before he turned to swipe a piece of cake. Bura scowled. "Alright, you two have been aqquainted. Bye bye now.", she said in a rush. Before Paresu could continue flirting with Juunanagou, Bura grabbed him by the arm and led him back onto the dance floor. "What was that all about..B-chan..?", Juunanagou inquired slyly. Bura shot him a glare. "You know what she was doing.", she replied as they began to dance to a quicker paced song. Juunanagou leaned down, giving her an innocent look. "Of course I didn't..Fill me in.", he stated. "Well..You know..She was flirting with you, Juu-kun.", Bura said, pouting slightly. "I didn't like it." Juunanagou brushed her hair back some. "It's not like i'm your boyfriend or anything.", he teased. Bura blushed light red. "Tch..And it's not like i'd want to be, either.", she replied with mock anger. Juunanagou smirked slightly, but stayed silent. "..Well it's true.", Bura went on. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy on earth."  
  
Suddenly, Juunanagou leaned in further and placed a kiss on Bura's lips. "Oh, is that true..?", he asked her softly. Bura was shocked, which only made her blush further. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Marron who, with her chin over Trunks' shoulder saw the whole thing. Marron's expression was quite similar to her friends. "Umm..Uh..", Bura stammered. Juunanagou caressed her chin with one hand. "I thought so..", he murmered in a gentle voice. Marron's face turned beet-red as she saw her Uncle's actions, and she did her best to hide a giggling fit, by burying her face into Trunks' shoulder. However, she did flash Bura a quick thumbs-up before Trunks led her further into the crowd and out of sight.  
  
Bura found herself smiling shyly, her gaze penetrated by Juunanagou's icy blue eyes. Yet, she didn't feel the least bit intimidated. Infact, she felt secure. She rested her chin against Juunanagou's shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she whispered, "This is like a dream I wish would never come to an end..", she laughed slightly. "It's as if I am Cinderella, and I belong to my prince for just one night..", she whispered softly into his ear.  
  
Juunanagou was thoughtful. Could it be possible, that this could reach beyond just one night?  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
